totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Fantasy
Total Drama Fantasy is a season with Cartoon Celebrities, 1st and 2nd generations, and a feisty newcomer. The theme is dreams. Characters Staff: *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet Contestants: *Alejandro *Duncan *Gwen *Heather *Jo *Lightning *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Scott *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Squilliam Fancyson *Zoey Teams *Team Daydream: With a yellow cloud logo, this team consists of Gwen, Patrick, Sandy, SpongeBob, and Zoey. *Team Nightmare: With an indigo cloud logo, this team consists of Alejandro, Duncan, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Squidward, and Squilliam. Episodes Each episode has the format consisting of three ideas. Returns, Reprisals, & a Rival's Debut Chris introduces the season and introduces the contestants. From Cartoon Celebrities, Patrick, Sandy, SpongeBob, and Squidward are introduced. From second generation comes Jo, Ligthning, Scott, and Zoey. From first generation comes Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, and Heather. Chris asks Patrick about his intros. Patrick responds that he is tired of doing so and shows Chris the bills for doing his intros. Chef then mentions a newcomer: Squilliam. Squidward complains to Chris about this. Squilliam ta-tas at everyone. Everyone but Patrick greets him. Patrick states that there are now two Squidwards in the show. Chris tells Squidward that they added Squilliam just to torment him. Squidward screams at this. Heather and Jo laugh at Squidward for his misfortune. Squidward plays his clarinet at them. Heather and Jo are bothered by this. Squilliam plays the clarinet perfectly to save them. The two thank Squidward and spit at him. Lightning takes Squidward's clarinet away and uses it as a foot swab. Squidward growls at him. Chris then announces the theme and rules at them. Then he divides them into teams. He places Gwen, Patrick, Sandy, SpongeBob and Zoey on Team Daydream. Chef then places Alejandro, Duncan, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Squidward and Squilliam on Team Nightmare. Squidward complains that he's on the same team with Squilliam. Squilliam laughs at him. Patrick disproves of both fo them. Scott states that Squilliam is at no state trustworthy and is jealous of him. Chris then tells them the challenge: a merry-go-round. SpongeBob is fascinated by the unicorns. Squillaim asks Chris why he doesn't favor Patrick anymore. Chris then shows Squilliam the bills for doing so, which would nearly end the show and its budget. They ride on the unicorns and end up becoming very fast. Gwen shouts at Chris for this. Team Daydream strategize how to escape from the ride. Patrick warns them that they have to exit unharmed or they automatically forfeit. Lightning complains to Chris at this. Chris and Chef take their leave for this. Team Nightmare tries to scheme how to escape. Lightning tells them to merge and huddle out like a rocket. Gwen attacks Lightning from doing do. Lightning attacks Gwen, maiming his own teammates in the process. Jo tells him why he's attacking them. Lightning states that he's attacking Gwen, not them. Squidward tells Lightning that he's an idiot. Lightning then attacks Squidward insteas, dropping Gwen. Patrick saves Gwen and asks if she's okay. Gwen tells him that Lightning ambushed her bad. Scott reminds Lightning about the plan. Lightning then tells the other to meet him. They merge and boost out, but not before Patrick farts on them for revenge. Heather tells Lightning that he shouldn't've done that. Lightning states it was worth it. Duncan responds, "By losing?!!" They fall down and end up injured, while Squilliam lands safely down, standing. Squidward scowls at him for this. Chris announces that Team Daydream wins the challenge. They all celebrate. At the elimination ceremony, Chris gives marshmallows to Jo, Scott, Duncan, Alejandro, Squilliam, and Heather. Lightning and Squidward are at the bottom two. Lightning is in the position for attacking Gwen and Squidward and his plan failed. Squidward's in the position for being Squilliam's envy. Chris gives Squidward the final marshmallow. Lightning complains about his elimination and is dollyed to the Trapdoor of Shame. Lightning continues complaining but falls down by Chef pressing the button. Chris then signs off. Dreamcatchers, Haunted Stories, & Sentimentality The contestants reflect on their dreams and nightmares after a cornucopia of stories. Covers, Vunability, & The True Nature of One's Squidward tries to find evidence that Squilliam is evil. Eliminations Category:Fan-Fictions